catastrofe
by alex namikaze harloun uwu
Summary: A veces me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de confesar mis sentimientos por ella mi mejor amiga la persona que siempre amare si esa persona es Nanoha Pero es demasiado tarde ya que me voy a casar con hayate me otra amiga de la cual no estoy enamorada solo lo hago para no herir sus sentimientos hace una semana que anunciamos nuestro compromiso


Catástrofe

¡Estoy viva! Bueno antes que nada me disculpo por desaparecer y también por no continuar con mi otra historia "aventura la boda "pero me quede sin ideas para el fic pero os recompensare con esta historia ya que los 2 capítulos vienen juntos perdón también pero la historia es un poco triste

Disclamer : los personajes no me pertenecen si no ya hubiera matado al hurón de una forma muy pero muy fea TE ODIO YUUNO CARA DE P*****O

Fate

A veces me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de confesar mis sentimientos por ella mi mejor amiga la persona que siempre amare si esa persona es Nanoha

Pero es demasiado tarde ya que me voy a casar con hayate me otra amiga de la cual no estoy enamorada solo lo hago para no herir sus sentimientos hace una semana que anunciamos nuestro compromiso recuerdo ese día todos nos felicitaron incluso ella

Flashback

Hayate había reunido a todos nuestros familiares y amigos estaban yuuno, arisa, sasuka , mi madre, chrono ,amy ,caro ,erio, subaru ,tea,vice,shari, signium, shamal ,vita, zafira y nanoha con toda su familia

Hayate- bueno los reuní aquí para darles una noticia increíble- de repente todo quedo en silencio hayate me hiso una seña para que me acercara a su lado-¡fate y yo nos vamos a casar! grito con emoción de repente se oyeron murmullos hasta que mi madre nos felicito

Lindy-¡FELICIDADEZ ¡

Todos nos felicitaron y nos desearon suerte

Fin flashback

A hora me encuentro escogiendo un traje de novio ya que hayate lo decidió así yo iría vestida de novio y ella de novia

Chrono –mira fate ese es perfecto dijo mi hermano –era un traje negro con corte Italiano una camisa blanca y moño bastante llamativo

Fate-tienes razón –Melo medí y signium concordó en que me quedaba bien

Dentro de una semana seria la boda Hayate estaba muy emocionada sus damas de honor eran amy sasuka shamal miyuki y nanoha

Por mi parte los que serian mis compañeros son chrono yuuno arisa y signium

Los preparativos fueron hechos por mi madre y momoko-san

Pronto llegó el dia de la boda yo estaba cambiándome en mi cuarto cuando de repente nanoha entra

Nanoha- hola fate-me saluda

Fate –que haces aquí nanoha

Nanoha- mou fate que ya no me puedo despedir de ti

Fate-de que h…-me quede callada al sentir algo en mis labios ella me estaba besando

Cuando termino se alejo

N-lo siento fate pero no podía contenerme se que te vas a casar con hayate pero tedire lo que siento por ti –TE AMO y no lo puedo evitar después de esas palabras se marchó me quede asimilando las cosas cuando mi madre me interrumpió diciéndome que era hora de irnos a la iglesia ya dentro me puse enfrente del altar donde estaba ya listo el cura que llevaría a cabo nuestra boda cuando escucho sonar la melodía que indicaba que hayate entraría

Primero entraron sus damas de honor cuando vi a nanoha no pude evitar recordar el beso

Después entro hayate en compañía de zafira cuando por fin llegó a mi lado zafira me dijo que cuidara muy bien de ella cosa que aria

Cuando el padre recito las palabras

Padre-fate aceptas a hayate yagami como tu esposa para respetarla y amarla en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte las separe

Fate- acepto –vi como todos derramaban lágrimas de felicidad por nosotras

Padre- hayate aceptas a Fate testarossa harloun como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte las separe

Hayate-acepto

Padre – por el poder que me confieren las de claro marido y mujer puedes besar ala novia

De reojo vi como nanoha lloraba para después besar a hayate dulce mente

Saliendo de la iglesia carg[H1] e a mi esposa en mis brazos para salir con ella

ya en la fiesta bailamos el típico vals ayude a mi esposa a ponerse de pie cuando sono la música puse una mano en su sintura y otra en su brazo para asi poder bailar

Alegremente nos quedamos fuera de línea  
Fuera de línea  
Me gustaría caer en cualquier lugar con ustedes, estoy a tu lado  
Balanceándose en la lluvia  
tarareando melodías  
Si no va a ninguna parte hasta que congele

Nos movíamos al son de la música mientras todos nos miraban

Yo no tengo miedo  
No tengo miedo

Siempre es mucho tiempo  
Pero no me importa pasar por tu lado

Con cuidado, se colocaron a nuestro destino  
Usted vino y tomó este corazón y liberarla  
Cada palabra que escribe o canta es tan caliente que me  
Tan caliente que me estoy roto  
Estoy desgarrado que se  
Justo donde se

Yo no tengo miedo  
No tengo miedo

Siempre es mucho tiempo  
Pero no me importa pasar por tu lado  
Dime todos los días me iba a llegar a despertar a esa sonrisa  
No me importa en absoluto  
No me importa en absoluto

Usted me conoce lo  
Me pellizco suavemente  
Casi no puedo respirar

Siempre es mucho, mucho tiempo  
Pero no me importa pasar por tu lado  
Dime todos los días me iba a llegar a despertar a esa sonrisa  
No me importa en absoluto  
No me importa en absoluto

Cuando terminamos me dispuse a besar a hayate y pude oír un awww de parte de todos la fiesta iva bien cuando nanoha pidió hablar con migo nos apartamos de todos

Fate – que sucede nano…- de nuevo no me dejo terminar ya que volvió a besar el beso duro aproximadamente 5 minutos

te amo y no quiero perderte escapa con migo empezaremos una nueva vida

F. lo siento pero no pudo no puedo dejar a hayate

N. ya entiendo

F. en verdad lo siento pero yo también te amo y con eso me fui de ahí cuando encontré a hayate la bese y le pregunte que si estaba lista para irnos de viaje ella me contesto que si nos despedimos

De todos para después ir al aeropuerto ya que alquile un avión privado nuestra luna de miel fue en parís-Francia y

FIN

así termina esta historia pero no os preocupéis abra secuela se aceptan criticas y tomatazos


End file.
